


it's just a supercut of us

by collapsing (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Snapshots, Steven-centric, Transcripts, bogus 5+1, bogus songfic, less romance and more of a relationship study, very light on romance actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/collapsing
Summary: Not every moment makes it into the tightly-edited episodes of Worth it.(5+1 cut scenes, snapshots, and moments from the making of a Youtube food show)
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj & Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	it's just a supercut of us

**Author's Note:**

> relationships that are based at least a little on the cultivation of moments that are shown to viewers? you mean [supercut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xguIYNjYU1A) by lorde?
> 
> reminder that these are Actual Real People, and therefore you should _never_ mention this fanfic (emphasis on fiction) to them. i'm locking this after like a month probably.

_in my head, I play a supercut of us_

_all the magic we gave off_

_all the love we had and lost_

* * *

**i. _there's just a supercut_**

**January 7, 2016: filming for _Mom vs Chef_, Buzzfeed LA Offices**

LEAD PRODUCER: Steven Lim

CAST: Andrew Ilnyckyj, Elijah, Sydni Sepulveda, Tahera Christy, Dakota Weiss

DIRECTOR: Steven Lim

CAMERA OPERATOR: Niki Ang

SOUND: Steven Lim

-

LIM: Cut!

_[LIM wanders onto set to collect mics from ILNYCKYJ and the kids. Unbeknownst to him, he hasn’t cut audio yet.]_

LIM: Hey, good work today.

ILNYCKYJ: Thanks—

LIM: Oh, I meant the kids._ [turning to SYDNI SEPULVEDA and ELIJAH]_ You two want stickers?

ELIJAH: We’re not five—

ILNYCKYJ: But do you want a sticker? I know _I_ want a sticker. This man here just isn’t nice enough to give me one.

LIM: Andrew.

ILNYCKYJ: What? I’m helping you, really.

SEPULVEDA: Actually I do want a sticker.

_[There is the distinct burst of static that indicates that someone (LIM) is untangling wires. SEPULVEDA and ELIJAH leave set after getting stickers.]_

LIM: Oh, crap, I never turned sound off. Ugh, if this messes up the sync—it’s all your fault, for being a distraction.

ILNYCKYJ: What can I say? I’m an amazing conversationalist.

LIM: _[snorting] _You’re okay. I could do without the puns.

ILNYCKYJ: One of these days, you’ll find the perfect pun. And you’ll laugh, and then you’ll see.

LIM: Feel free to keep trying—wait no, actually, don’t try. I don’t want to hear them.

ILNYCKYJ: _[whistles] _Wow. Really brought out the Mean Steven, huh?

LIM: Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. _[obviously fake evil laugh]_

ILNYCKYJ: Okay, okay, that’s enough. I’ve seen the notes you give.

LIM: _[still laughing]_ You’re lucky I like you, Andrew. Hey, you want a sticker?

ILNYCKYJ: I was just joking about that, by the way.

LIM: I know. But do you want one?

_[Sound snaps off.]_

**May 3, 2016: Andrew's desk, Buzzfeed LA offices**

_[A seemingly unexplained sticker is stuck to the side of Andrew Ilnyckyj's desktop computer. When asked about it, he just laughs and steers the conversation away.]_

* * *

**ii. _in your car, the radio up / we keep trying to talk about us_**

**September 30, 2016: en route to Blaze Pizza, Adam’s handheld**

BIANCHI: That’s not—wait, do you want me to keep recording?

LIM: Yeah, sure, it’ll be fun. Get some little extra spicy bits. Make it seem less…

ILNYCKYJ: _[amused] _Like you forced me to come along?

LIM: Hey. You actually agreed to this. I can’t really force you to do anything.

ILNYCKYJ: You bribed me! With pizza! Who turns that down! Even with you, Steven Lim.

BIANCHI: Weren’t you two on Telephone Taste Test together?

LIM: Exactly. We’re friends. We eat together. Boom. _Worth it._

ILNYCKYJ: _[under his breath] _It better fucking be.

LIM: It’s free pizza. Also, I don’t think we’re allowed to swear for this show.

ILNYCKYJ: Shit, really?

LIM: Aaaaaand again.

ILNYCKYJ: Oh, sh—I don’t think you _ever_ swear on tape, what the hell— _[pauses]_ …this whole bit is gonna have to get cut in post, huh?

BIANCHI: _[barely audible]_ So much for your funny interstitial.

LIM: _[sighs]_ We’ll nail it eventually.

ILNYCKYJ: Exactly how long are you planning on stringing me along?

**December 31, 2016: Steven’s iPhone**

Hey. I’m glad you made me come on Worth It

Actually you didn’t make me do anything

I wanted to

Since, yknow. We’re friends

aw look at that

Andrew’s first admission of friendship and love

Don’t push it

it’s sweet :)

Only for you, Steven

Happy new year, almost

here’s to more truffle :)

I take it back.

no you don’t

we’re friendsss

Are you drunk?

you know I don't drink

just high on a year of success

one day you’re gonna love truffle and that'll be the top success

I don’t hate it

I don’t know if I’d ever order it though

oh I’ve got news for you

….Steven?

wait until 2017, okay?

fine.

;)

happy new years, Andrew

we’re renewed for another season

Holy shit, that’s incredible

Congrats man

i just need to make sure of one thing

are you willing to do it?

Of course

Buzzfeed would probably fire me if I even thought of doing anything else

but do you actually /want/ to?

please Andrew, this is really important to me

I can’t do this if you’re just forcing yourself to tag along

I’m not just tagging along. I like worth it

even if it means putting up with me?

I’m not just putting up with you, either

I actually like filming with you

that’s good

I meant, duh, who wouldn’t want a friend who takes you to fancy restaurants for free

but I’m glad you actually like me :)

You are unreal

**March 13, 2017: Facebook Livestream for _Worth It _Season 2, timestamped at 5:31 min**

Steven: Yeah, no, we film a lot of stuff, actually! It takes hours and hours and—

Andrew: And you only see a fraction of it. The editing’s what makes this whole thing interesting.

_[Steven fake punches Andrew in the shoulder. Andrew moves out of frame.]_

Steven: All Andrew does is make bad puns and expect me to laugh— _[he leans over to read the comments stream]_ Wait, don’t laugh at them, ugh. Anyways, not every moment makes it into the episodes!

Andrew: Yeah, it’s _really_ tight editing.

Steven: You guys are lucky. You only have to hear half the puns—

Andrew: That’s just because you don’t always get them! Not my fault.

Steven: They’re just not good sometimes! If I don’t get the pun within fifteen seconds, it’s just not a good pun. Editing is the worst, actually. It takes forever and I have to replay the puns over and over to cut it right.

Andrew: You’re acting like we don’t do fifty takes of you bungling the intro.

Steven: What the—_bungling_? What is that even supposed to—

Andrew: _[mimicking Steven]_ Today on _Worth It, _we’re going to be doing thirty different takes with three drastically different tones.

Steven: It does _not_ take that long!

Andrew: _[facing the camera dead on]_ As you can see, it’s actually a logistical nightmare. Steven has us on the most insane time schedule and then he takes up most of the spare time doing this shit.

Steven:_ [shoving Andrew lightly out of the way, leaning in to read the live comments]_ “You two argue like an old married couple lol” Do we? _[wrinkles nose] _What kind of old grandparents are arguing about this stuff?

Andrew: _[in the background] _For the record, I’m not marrying you! _[to the audience] _Did you know? Steven’s a shit cook. All this talk about fancy foods and then he goes home and eats like, _Subway_. 

Steven: Hey! I just appreciate the work of the masters. Besides, it’s not like you’re the next Iron Chef or something—

Andrew: Y’know what? I’ll bring you some borsch tomorrow.

Ryan Bergara:_ [walking past in the background]_ Oh, that’s hilarious. Domestic.

Steven: _[whipping around] _Go back to your murder powerpoints!

* * *

**iii_. so I fall_**

** _into continents and cars_ **

** _all the stages and the stars_ **

**May 15, 2017: WORTH IT SEASON 3 ITINERARY**

_[Scribbled on the board by Steven Lim during a meeting, then faithfully transcribed onto his laptop.]_

MAIN SEASON:

  * mac n cheese
  * bbq ribs
  * fried chicken
  * A STEVEN SECRET :D (******)

AUSTRALIA, 3 parts:

  * seafood
  * wine
  * steak

JAPAN, 3 parts:

  * ramen
  * coffee
  * cake

\+ BONUS EPISODE

  * <strike>holiday?</strike>
  * <strike>new years?</strike>
  * superbowl?

**December 15, 2017: filming for _Worth It: Vegan_**

VEGAN, WRAP-UP, clip #5

CAMERA: Adam Bianchi

SOUND: Adam Bianchi

-

_[ANDREW and STEVEN waving at the camera]_

STEVEN: Bye! We’re gonna go open our farm now! _[turns to ANDREW] _What should our farm name be?

ANDREW: “Pigs only”._ [STEVEN swats him, and ANDREW straight up giggles] _Although, if I think about it, I’ll be doing all the work. You’re just gonna sit there and look pretty and wait for the food to be served on a dainty plate.

STEVEN: _[spluttering]_

ADAM: You’re both insufferable. We’re gonna cut this whole bit out.

ANDREW: Oh, come on, the audience will eat it up!

ADAM: _[muttering]_ Oh, I know. It’s just that I think you're having _way_ too much fun with the bit. 

STEVEN: What, you don’t actually want to run a farm together? I’ll put in the work.

ANDREW: _[snorts]_ I’d like to see you try and do any kind of work that isn’t eating food or being glued to your Macbook.

STEVEN: Hey! I was a chemist! Also, I grew up in _Ohio_. I know dirt. _[nudging ANDREW’s arm]_

ANDREW:_ [laughing] _Alright, alright.

STEVEN: You think we could do it? Actually run a farm together?

ANDREW: _[softly]_ It wouldn’t be the worst.

**May 20, 2018: Steven’s email inbox**

**From: xxxxxxx@expedia.com**

**To: Steven Lim (stevenkwlim@gmail.com)**

Airlines Confirmation Number: XXXXXXXX

LIM/STEVEN

From: LOS ANGELOS (LAX)

To: NEW YORK CITY (JFK)

Boarding at 6:15pm, May 24, 2018

**July 17, 2018: Adam’s handheld camera, Japan**

_[Steven and Andrew are barely in the frame, Steven running along with Andrew shaking in his arms.] _

_[They collapse into the grass, spent, after what couldn’t have been more than ten seconds. They’re both laughing though, and the frame shakes from Adam’s effort to reign in his own.]_

_Steven: I hope you never complain about my fitness again._

_Andrew: That was like, five seconds!_

_Steven: Yeah, the best five seconds of your life._

_[Steven puts on his best approximation of a winning smile. It works—Andrew visibly melts.]_

_Andrew: Woah, okay buddy. Big talk from somebody who’s about to take m-us to the nicest sushi places in Japan._

_Steven: Technically, Rie’s bringing us to these places. We’re just tagging along. I just brought you to this nice, beautiful patch of grass. Face it, Ilnyckyj. _

_Andrew, laughing: Alright, alright! You win, happy now?_

_Steven: Actually, yeah. You happy?_

_[Andrew looks disbelievingly at Steven, and grins.] _

_Adam, from behind the camera: Not to spoil the fun, but don’t get grass stains on each other, alright? And don’t break that handheld, Andrew, no excuses. _

_[Andrew laughs at that: although Adam’s right, neither of them pay him any mind, too caught up in how vividly happy they are to care about anything else. It shines through on their faces.]_

* * *

** iv. _slow motion, i’m watching our love_ **

** _i’ll be your quiet afternoon crush_ **

** **

**October 10, 2018: on set for _Worth It Q&A_, timestamped at 6:35 min**

LEAD PRODUCER(S): Adam Bianchi, Andrew Ilnyckyj, Annie Jeong, Steven Lim

CAST: Andrew Ilnyckyj, Steven Lim

CAMERA: Adam Bianchi

SOUND (supervising): Annie Jeong

-

ANDREW: This one’s from user @antihalotop…“Are you guys friends outside of _Worth It?_” Ooh. _[sucks in an inhale and looks at STEVEN]_ I think it’s fair to say we’re friends _because_ of _Worth It. _

STEVEN: We worked on a couple videos before but shooting _Worth It _really brought us close. It’s hard to find time to just hang out! I live on the other side of the country right now.

ADAM:_ [unmic’d] _…which Andrew will be forever bitter about.

ANDREW: _[turns sharply to glare at the camera, or rather, ADAM behind the camera]_ Can we not do this right now?

STEVEN: _[obviously curious]_ Uh, what?

_[STEVEN stares at ANDREW, mystified. ANDREW looks like he wants desperately to escape the set.]_

ADAM: You give a man the time of his life in Japan, and then you leave him on radio silence except to talk _Worth It_.

STEVEN: What? You just wanted to—to talk or something? You could’ve said—I just didn’t want to bother you.

ANDREW: _[sighs]_ I don’t know how else to say—look, you’re never bothering me. Not actually.

ADAM: _[barely audible]_ If anything he likes the bothering.

_[ANDREW glares at ADAM and deliberately refocuses on the camera.]_

ANDREW: It’s not—we’re not just friends _for_ the show, right? We’re not Shane and Ryan—who frankly spend an insane amount of time together—but we’re also not those…what’s their go-to example?

ADAM: The Mythbusters.

ANDREW: Yeah. We’re not—we don’t secretly hate each other outside of filming, it’s just—I don’t know, are we friends outside of _Worth It_?

STEVEN: I think so, but—I also don’t know, y’know? We definitely used t—_ [STEVEN also turns towards the camera] _Even outside of shoots we’d go out for lunch and stuff—

ANDREW: _[quietly] _—but not anymore, since you moved. Sometimes it feels like you’ll stick around for _Worth It _and nothing more. I—Adam, can we cut? Please?

_[ANDREW already starts backing out of frame. STEVEN looks conflicted, but doesn’t move to stop ANDREW.]_

ADAM: _[sighs] _Cut.

**November 17, 2018: Steven’s iPhone**

Hey, do you wanna go scout locations for the holiday special?

can’t :( I’m in nyc basically until the shoot

bring adam/annie! I trust u guys

Alright

It’s not the same

you said u liked being the one to surprise me

Maybe I miss your control freak tendencies

hm

next season I can look for locations again

I kinda know what I want to do

Looking forwards to it

It’s like midnight over there

You should sleep

can't, control freak tendencies :)

it’s all good tho! just send me all the links

You can take a control freak out of the job but…

**November 23, 2018: set for _Worth It: Holiday Special_**

<strike>CAMERA: [corner tripod]</strike>

<strike>SOUND:</strike>

NOTES: just leave this running, in case you want to do a bit - a

-

Steven: _[awed] _Dad knife.

Andrew: Yeah. Uh. At the start of the season, at Friedman’s, you said—

Steven: I didn’t think you’d actually get me one—you didn’t have to—

Andrew: _[shrugs]_ Sure. I didn’t. But I wanted to.

_[Steven looks at Andrew. There’s a small smile spreading across his face. The light streaming through the window makes his hair look more golden than silver.]_

_[Andrew reaches up to touch Steven’s face. After a second, it becomes apparent that he’s rubbing something off with his thumb. Even then, it looks more like he’s cradling Steven’s face.]_

Andrew: You uh. Got something. Sorry.

_[His hand stays on Steven’s face. Steven takes a deep inhale.]_

Steven: Uh. Thanks.

_[Andrew makes as if to drag his hand away sharply, pauses, then slowly lowers his arm, wiping it off on a nearby towel.]_

Andrew: Well—if you don’t want it—the knife—it’s fine, really—

Steven: Andrew. I love it, really. Thank you.

Andrew: _[deep inhale] _I just wanted to get you something—since I probably won’t see you around Christmas—right?

Steven: I—yeah. I’m only here for the shoot.

_[Steven looks down at the knife in his hands. Andrew follows his gaze.]_

Steven: I feel bad now—I didn’t even think about getting you anything—

Andrew: You gave me _Worth It_. Gift that keeps on giving.

Steven: Yeah? Really?

Andrew: _[grinning] _Still worth it.

Steven: Is that supposed to be a pun? You didn’t really have to think about that one.

Andrew: Yeah? You’re still smiling, though.

Steven: _[exhales]_ Guess I’m, uh, glad to have you in my _knife_.

Andrew: _[breaking out into a full, wide-mouthed smile] _Holy shit, the elusive Steven-pun.

Steven: Don’t get used to it.

_[A pause. Steven brushes his shoulder against Andrew’s.]_

Steven: Hey. Sorry for making it—this whole thing—kinda awkward.

Andrew: _[laughing, strained]_ Awkward is having to shoehorn in “Hey Google” fifteen times and hoping that one of them is a useable take. How the hell did you even get Google to sponsor us, anyways?

Steven: We’re the biggest food show on YouTube, if you haven’t noticed. Besides, I’m very persuasive.

Andrew: Oh, I know. Believe me, I know. Why do you think I’m here?

Steven: Uh, because you like me? Wait—nevermind—ugh, sorry.

Andrew: You apologize too much. Besides, you’re right.

Steven: Really?

Andrew: Yeah. Really.

_[Steven smiles; it’s open and honest. Andrew smiles back and the moment seems to hang there, suspended, before they go back to getting ready for guests.]_

**November 23, 2018: assorted polaroids taken by the guests, labeled**

EVIL QUEEN RIE: [Rie laughing, delighted, right as Shane and Ryan react explosively to the wasabi cream puffs. Sparkles are drawn around her.]

THE LAST SUPPER: [the guests all sitting down, faking somber]

HEART EYES: [Andrew looking at Steven across the table, eyes bright and observant. Someone has drawn shitty hearts around them.]

LONELY FEAST: [Adam sits alone at the feast table, Andrew’s arm and camera set-up barely visible in the corner.]

HEART EYES II: [Steven and Andrew laughing together; there are guests interspersed at the table in-between them, but it looks like they only have eyes for each other.]

11.23.18: [Steven, up to his forearms in soapy suds, flicking bubbles at Andrew and Rie.]

* * *

** _\+ (in my head, I do everything right)_ **

** _(when you call I’ll forgive and not fight)_ **

**2016-2019: Steven’s head**

Here are some things that have no camera evidence, but existed:

  * Steven drops his ice cream exactly five times across the seasons. He’s almost certain Andrew and Adam insist on using it as an outro _because_ Steven’s so bad at eating it.
  * Andrew’s clipped conversation during the first season, slowly giving way to jokes and nudging in the ribs even when Steven knows they’re on the tightest time schedule possible and they still need like, six more shots.
  * Andrew always smiles with his mouth closed at first, before it gives way to an open grin.
  * Adam’s knowing look whenever Steven and Andrew fight (they never really fight in front of Adam—he’s got the quality of professional, removed disappointment that leaves both of their stomachs sinking—so there’s only ever bickering and sniping) and Adam’s quiet grin whenever they have to shoot right after, constantly pushing them to sit in close proximity.
  * It works every time; one of them will nudge the other, and the rough edges of conflict will be pushed away. That’s the thing about food, Steven thinks. People always say “food brings people together” in the sense that it connects strangers and winds families into a tight spiral of lovecarejoy, but he thinks it might also be about how the an unexpected plate of gyoza is enough to make the tension in his shoulders bleed away, enough to stop squabbling about heat and humidity and jetlag.
  * A sushi plushie, which Andrew bought from a cool vending machine while Steven and Rie were reviewing transportation, given as an apology for all his bitching about sweating.
  * One messy kiss, born of impulse and drunken laughter.
  * (That one plays on loop in Steven’s head, over and over and over, until he wonders if he made up some of the details.)
  * The night Steven moved to New York; he was going to have someone else drive him, one of his few non-Buzzfeed friends, but Andrew had insisted.
  * _You’re really going to leave, huh? I know it’s been…months in the making but it seems so unreal. It doesn’t—I know you said it wasn’t about me, or Worth It, or—but what if I wanted it to be? Why do you have to leave? You’re always saying that you’ll come back but what if I don’t want you to leave? … It’s just—why wasn’t this enough to make you stay?_
  * The way Andrew looks at him now between takes, every glance reading _careful_ and _confused_ when his eyes used to scream _curious bright caring_.
  * Steven laughs at Andrew's puns more often than not now. Maybe it's just because he likes it when Andrew still tries to make him laugh, even if it's through a shitty pun.
  * A disastrous wrap party for the main portion of Season 5, which wasn’t a disaster until it was only Andrew and Steven left, with what felt like the entirety of the States between them but was really only a couple feet. The gap is widening all the time; less of a bridge to be crossed and more of an unfathomable canyon, a deep gash that Steven knows he’s not imagining.
  * _Y’know, it used to be the other way around. I used to be able to know exactly what was going on in your head just by looking at you. Now you’ve—I don’t know, you’ve done all this shit and I—you’re always—I never know anymore._
  * _I wish you still did, sometimes. Not sometimes. Just. In general I guess._
  * _That’s not fair of me to ask of you. You changed. That’s—that’s fine. I think you’re happier now—maybe less obnoxious about it, but like, in a quieter way. Less…fake…maybe. I don’t know. Fuck, what am I even saying?_
  * What Steven will always know but can never say is that it wasn’t really faked—he had felt it. He’d felt sheer joy when he first stuck that piece of salmon into his mouth all those flights back in Seattle, and he’d projected it as loudly he could. He had wanted to yell,_ Look how incredible this is, look how good the world is to have made this, just so I could ramble on about expensive mushrooms. Don’t you see, this is why I have faith—what else could lead to me getting to drink coffee that costs almost as much as rent in LA, what else could lead me to the press of your shoulders against mine, over and over, again and again?_

* * *

**v. ** _ **because ours are the moments I play in the dark,** _

_ **we were wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart** _

**March 16-May 5, 2019: assorted polaroids by Annie Jeong**

ROAD TRIP: [Steven in the driver’s seat, Andrew reaching for the cord, Annie’s face poking out of the corner.]

03.20.19: [The beach at sunset; Steven squinting at the camera, Andrew a few feet further into the background.]

*CAMERA*: [Andrew, Steven, and Adam with their various cameras and phones hovering over a dish.]

PARKOUR: [Andrew climb-hopping onto a platform, where Steven’s already standing. Adam can be seen with his camera in the background.]

CHEMIST!: [Steven explaining something to Andrew, who listens with rapt attention.]

**August 31, 2019: Inga’s vlog camera**

_[Steven and Andrew are on the other side of the lot, Annie and Kate talk about the latest weather report—it seems like there’s a tropical storm for the entirety of the trip.]_

_Steven: [poking Andrew] Race you!_

_[Steven takes off running before Andrew even registers what’s going on.]_

_Andrew: Wh—that’s not— [breaks into a run, umbrella swinging uselessly]_

_[Steven makes it to the group relatively untouched, though his sneakers look uncomfortably wet. Andrew catches up a moment later, much more drenched.]_

_Steven: I win!_

_Andrew: I don’t think it was a fair competition._

_Adam: Do that again, I want to get a shot of it._

_Andrew: [soaked, but grinning] Are you fucking with us right now?_

_Steven: [barely audible] Hey, think of it as a rematch, y’know?_

_Adam: Actually, I need you guys to do a slow jog. Like, the white-guy-crossing-the-street jog._

_Andrew: [staring at Inga’s camera dead on] The things we do for this show._

_Annie: You’re not fooling anyone with that crazy smile, idiot._

**August 31, 2019: interstitial, heading to SCALLION FARM (YILAN)**

_[STEVEN and ANDREW are side-by-side. The camera shakes a little from the movement of the car. They’re talking quietly, showing each other pictures on their phones.]_

STEVEN: _[softly]_ …You know this can’t make cut.

ANDREW: Who says I want it to? We’re not even mic’d right now.

STEVEN: On purpose?

_[ANDREW smiles and pats STEVEN’s shoulder.]_

ANDREW: I just…it’s nice spending time with you. Without it being for _Worth It_. You know that, right? I don’t like, force myself to hang out with you.

STEVEN: I know. I know. You’re always reminding me of that.

ANDREW: These days—sometimes I feel like you’re the one forcing yourself to do this.

STEVEN: What? _Worth It _is the thing that changed my life. I could never actually leave.

ANDREW: But do you want to?

STEVEN: No. Never. It's—

ANDREW: _[smiling distantly] _Nothing really compares, right? Going back to eating, like, normal people food that isn’t ridiculously expensive or tenderly made by someone’s grandma.

STEVEN: That, and. _[pause]_ Did you know? Every time I eat out I expect you to be sitting next to me, making some stupid pun. I hold my food out for cheers.

ANDREW: You’re saying you miss the puns?

STEVEN: Sure. Of course that's the part you focus on. _[forced laughter] _I think it’s just you I miss. _Worth It_ lets me have that.

ANDREW: _[sighs]_ How do you just _say_ these things?

STEVEN: I’m running on limited time.

_[ANDREW shakes his head. ADAM pokes his head out and hands them a set of mics, saying instructions that the camera doesn’t pick up.]_

ANDREW: _[turning to STEVEN] _Y’know, since you’ve moved back to LA—we can see each other outside of _Worth It. _I know you’ve got whatever it is going on, but—

STEVEN: Yeah. I think I can make that work.

_[ADAM hands him a clapboard, although only his arm shows up in the shot.]_

ANDREW: You can make any schedule work. This trip is proof of it. You’re always working the impossible.

STEVEN: Now look who’s _just saying these things_. Look—after all this, we can talk, okay? No cameras, no _Worth It_, just us. You and me, yknow?

ANDREW: _[finally smiling]_ I’d like that.

STEVEN: _[snaps the clapboard] _Alright, Andrew. Tell us where we’re going right now—

**September 1, 2019: Inga’s vlog camera**

Inga: We’ve boarded our flight back to LA now and— _[spins camera around to point at the row where Adam, Steven, and Andrew are huddled together, although Adam’s glued to his phone. Andrew’s pressed closer to Steven than strictly necessary]_ –Are you guys holding hands? That’s sweet.

_Steven: [pointing at Inga] Cut the cameras!_

_[The camera turns to Annie, who covers the lens of the camera with flapping hands.]_

_Andrew: [from the background] Some things aren’t meant for the internet!_

**Author's Note:**

> tried matching the dates as best I could, but ultimately everything was made up. (except for that first bit about the farm, which is unbelievably real)  



End file.
